iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexa
"Guard" redirects here. For the 12th Lost File novella, see 'The Guard'. '' '''Lexa '(Also known as GUARD) is the founder and an editor of a blog named "Aliens Anonymous" which later adopted the name "They Walk Among Us". Lexa is first thought to be a Cêpan from Lorien by Number Six and Marina, but is revealed to be the pilot of the second ship from Lorien, with her best friend Zophie, as well as Crayton and Ella. Physical Appearance and Traits Lexa is described as a black woman with strong, slightly masculine features who is maybe in her thirties. She has dark brown eyes and long black hair (formally a buzzcut). She's also known to be very tall, as she says she towers above other women in Lorien and on Earth Biography Lexa was born on Lorien. There is little knowledge of her life before her teen years, however her brother Zane was a part of the Garde. Eventually Lexa was accepted into the Lorien Defense Academy, alongside her brother. She was against his assigned Mentor Cêpan, Dalus, and tried to convince the LDC to reassign him, but the bond was already made. Zane later developed Sonic Flight, a common Legacy, but was much faster and graceful than others with this power. Lexa said it was as if he was teleporting. Dalus pushed him too hard with this power and he ended up crushed against a ship. Lexa heard about this and had reacted angrily. Desperate to find her brother, she stole a ship and flew around in the clouds searching for Zane. She landed in the Outer Territories of Lorien before being picked up later by LDA officials. They found Zane's body and the crashed ship. Zophie was there to comfort her. After this, Lexa became off the grid as much as she could, and stopped her training at the LDA. She was no longer a mentor Cêpan. At a later point in time, Lexa began her computer work. She did illegal scouting online for some unknown employers who buy her information. On the night of the Quartermoon, after having a paranoid moment, she received information about Loridas going to an airstrip with nine Garde. Lexa's block was razed by the Mogadorians, rendering her unconscious. Later she realized that she only survived because she was on the bottom floor of her apartment. Her modified Identity Band had been ringing due to Zophie trying to contact her. Surviving dangerous encounters with Mogs (a woman being shot to death by a Mogadorian squadron before it was ambushed by Devektra and her comrades) she made it to the museum Zophie told her to go to. Because they had done previous work on an ancient ship, Zophie had assumed Lexa could fly it. Immediately after Lexa arrived, a Cêpan named Crayton arrived with over a dozen Chimærae and a baby, Ella. Once finished loading Raylan's Ship, they lifted off, watching the destruction of their planet as they flew away. Zophie wanted to contact another ship in orbit as her brother Janus was piloting it. But they could not waste fuel, as the flight to Earth, relying mostly on velocity and small amounts of energy, would take one and a half years. They learned languages of Earth on the ship, which Lexa was not the best at, and she encouraged Crayton to be a father to Ella. Time passed and they made it to Earth, crashing violently into a desert outside of Cairo, Egypt. The Chimærae helped them get to civilization, where they set up camp. In order to get human currency they needed to sell most of their precious gems and jewelry from Lorien. While trying to bargain a trade for Ella's necklace, Mogadorians attacked them. They escaped with the help of Emir and an EMP concussion grenade. The next few days, Crayton left with Ella and one of the Chimærae, Olivia. Lexa and Zophie were left alone, the only lead on finding Janus a picture taken by a man named Eric Bird from New York. They went to New York to ask him, only to find out that the Mogadorians have already interrogated him. Zophie grew depressed, while Lexa had to unfortunately keep the secret that Janus had been killed - she watched a video the Mogadorians sent her of his death after she was trying to contact the other Loric. Lexa, needing some time alone to process how she would tell Zophie of Janus' death, went alone on a mission to Montreal. Over the time she was gone, Zophie gave away her location and was killed by a Mogadorian beast. Lexa left forever, later creating a blog known as "Aliens Anonymous" in order to help the Garde from afar, believing she would hurt people by being around them. She went through many aliases and bought her base Yellowhammer Ranch. Lexa then visited Malcolm Goode, trying to find information about Pittacus Lore, only to have it revealed that he was dead. She thought about threatening Malcolm, but then noticed his son. She felt sympathy and left to go find Janus' ship, which was revealed to have been in New Mexico. Her attempt to retake it was failed when it was confirmed that Mogadorians had taken the Dulce Base. She was arrested for being believed to have killed a police officer, but she broke free, stole a motorcycle, and traveled back to her base, breaking an agent's nose. At one point she made bases all over the country, including one of them in Oregon that she had to abandon after Agent Purdy's (the agent whose nose she broke) computer crashed. She had kept tabs on the Garde, thanks to the internet. She learned about Number Two's blogpost, and heard of the Battle of Paradise High School. However, Lexa never had a clear view of what happened until she noticed a person on "Aliens Anonymous" named JOLLYROGER182, who she finds out is Mark James by looking at the databases. Mark gave her very detailed information and she grew to care about him. She gave him an equal amount of information he gave her. Mark later left his town after his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hart goes missing. Lexa stays in contact, keeping by her online alias "GUARD" and later she gives him a messenger bag with equipment, including an EMP concussion grenade, a smartphone, and the netbook that she uses to track him. Lexa eventually returns to the Dulce Base, which has been destroyed by the Garde in the Battle of Dulce, and takes back the ship. She flies to the Yellowhammer Ranch to leave supplies for Mark and Sarah, before working on it in her new base in Atlanta. Lexa destroys Yellowhammer after Mogadorians find it, concerned for Mark's safety. She tells them to go to their home base in Atlanta. Once they arrive, Lexa, cautious as ever, aims a gun at them before telling Bernie Kosar, whom she recognizes as a Chimæra, to heel. She removes her helmet and reveals her true identity to Mark, later fixing his arm. The three of them hear about the invasion, and Sarah helps narrate a video encouraging for humans to keep fighting. The video also explains who the Mogadorians and Loric are. Lexa has also learned how to power up the ship using fuel on Earth. They decide to use it to take the fight to the Mogadorians. In The Fate of Ten, after Sarah tells John who Lexa is, this bit of news exciting him, John sends Lexa, Sarah, Mark, and Bernie Kosar to aid Six, Marina, and Adam. There, Lexa introduces herself, and gives them a summarized version of her backstory. She volunteers to fight before the Mogadorians come, but Six advises her to stay back with the ship, as she is too valuable. After the battle for the sanctuary, Lexa pilots the ship away from the attacking Anubis, with Six, Marina, Ella, Adam, Mark, Sarah, Bernie Kosar, and Dust in tow. While attempting to ask Six if everything is ok, Sarah dies of her battle injuries. Skills Computer Tech/Hacker She has excellent hacking skills. She managed to revive Purdy's laptop which crashed after Mark tried to access a file named MogPro. Firearms Lexa appears to have developed a skill in both Loric and Human firearms, managing to kill many Mogs with surprisingly good aim. Allies Mark James She first met Mark online when he joined her blog under the alias JOLLYROGER182. Together with Mark she uncovered information about Loric, Mogadorians and the government's alliance with the Mogadorians. She sets up a base for him in Alabama and when the Mogadorians discover it she instructs him to come to her homebase where she meets him for the second time face-to-face. He didn't know the courier he met in New Mexico was GUARD at the time. Zophie Lexa was good friends with Zophie, as Zohpie was her boss on Lorien. They went together with Crayton, Ella, and over 15 Chimærae to Earth. Lexa was filled with sorrow and anger after Zophie was killed. Enemies Setrákus Ra and the Mogadorians Setrákus Ra is the leader of the Mogadorians. Mogadorians invaded her home planet Lorien and destroyed it. Loric Elders She never trusted the Elders at all. However she never really hated them either. It is revealed that in The Guard when she discovered Pittacus was dead, she never wanted the Elders dead, just out of power. Trivia *She is from planet Lorien. It has been revealed that she flew Raylan's spaceship to Earth, accompanied by Ella, Crayton, Zophie, and a pack of at least fifteen Chimæra. References Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Major Characters Category:Narrators Category:Female Category:Characters